


Never Let Me Go

by PrettyYoungKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing
Summary: Yaz smiles and presses another kiss to her stomach. "We don't have to do this," she says simply, "- not if you don't want to."





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful, amazing beta @timelxdy ur such a good

She watches quietly from where she sits, feet digging into thick carpet, and the toy, slick and wet and ready, presses against the skin of her stomach. 

The Doctor stands in front of her; only her bra and trousers remain, her coat and shirt long since discarded. She looks nervous and fiddles with the button of her trousers. Yaz hooks her fingers into the waist and while relishing the sharp inhale of surprise, pulls her towards her. 

She presses a soft kiss to the soft skin of her stomach. "Is everything okay?" she murmurs, muffled against her. "You seem" she pauses, looking for the right word "flustered".

The Doctor's laugh sounds strained. "Flustered?" she scoffs, "I've never-" she's cut off by a soft squeeze at the hip, looking down to find Yaz gazing back up at her, eyes soft and understanding. "Okay" she relents, rubbing at her arm awkwardly, "maybe I am a  _ little  _ nervous."

Yaz smiles and presses another kiss to her stomach. "We don't have to do this," she says simply, "- not if you don't want to."

"No!" The Doctor gasps out, "No, I really,  _ really _ want to, it's just-" she clears her throat in embarrassment, "I've never done this before."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Yaz's smile threatens to become a smirk. She hooks her fingers once again into the waist of the Doctor's trousers "Don't worry" she says, struggling not to laugh, "I'll be gentle" she finally laughs when the Doctor scowls down at her and pushes her head lightly. 

"Shut up," she mutters, her cheeks burning red.

"Is it okay if I-" she nods to the button of the Doctor's trousers, “You know," she almost sighs in relief when the Doctor nods eagerly and even guides her hand towards it. 

"Please," she whispers, and Yaz feels the air heat up in an instant. She swallows thickly. 

"Okay." 

She pops the button. The trousers are so baggy they barely need any guidance to puddle at the Doctor's feet and as she steps out of them, closer to Yaz, she takes a moment to run her hand up one of her legs; her skin was soft and warm, and as she moved further up it only grew hotter. 

The Doctor's hips twitch forward slightly when her fingers finally brush against the damp material of her underwear. Yaz leans in and places a kiss on her hip before parting her lips and scraping her teeth across the skin. 

She grins at the Doctor's whimper, "You're so wet" she murmurs into her skin, nipping as she pushes her fingers in harder, "Is it for me?" she asks with faux innocence. 

"For you," the Doctor gasps, "Only for you." 

"Good girl" Yaz purrs, pulling at her underwear "Such a good girl," she pulls the Doctor into her lap, who tosses the underwear away with a flick of her ankle, enjoying the gasp that escapes her lips as the toy presses up against her.

The Doctor sits still for a moment, unsure of how to continue, before Yaz places her hands on her hips and guides her to slowly grind into her lap. She bites her lip, holding back the whimper that threatens to escape as the toy slides and bumps over her clit in a way that sends heat flooding through her. 

Yaz watches, awestruck as the Doctor, with her eyes closed and her head tilted back, begins reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Yaz watches as petite, flushed breasts are slowly revealed and gives into the temptation to touch them. 

She snakes a hand behind the Doctors back, pulling her closer, and revels in the moan it produces, smirking as it falters when she draws a sensitive nipple between her lips while her thumb softly grazes the other. 

The Doctor gasps, sliding her hands into Yaz's hair. "Please," she whispers.

"Please what?" Yaz murmurs against her skin.

"I want-" she swallows harshly, "I want more.” Yaz pauses before pulling away from her, which draws a soft, disappointed whine from the Doctor.

"More?" she asks quietly.

"I want you inside me,  _ please."  _ and just like that, Yaz feels her body flush and heat settles in her stomach. 

"Okay," she whispers, "You'll say something if you feel uncomfortable?" She pokes the Doctor in the side when she nods in response. "Use your words," she mutters. 

The Doctor leans in and presses a soft kiss to her cheek before placing her lips near her ear, "Yes," she says simply as she places her hands on Yaz's shoulders. "I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable." 

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," the Doctor says so seriously it makes Yaz snort softly in amusement.

"Okay, then," she says before kissing the Doctor firmly and encourages her to push herself up on her knees.

"Are you ready?" she asks once she's moved the toy into position. She quirks her brow and gives her a look when she nods. 

" _ Yes! _ Please, Yaz, I'm ready," she rushes out, digging her nails into her shoulders.

The Doctor feels her breath leave her in a rush as the tip of the toy begins to press into her. The sensation is odd to begin with, a stretching that makes her twitch and shudder as Yaz helps her lower herself until their thighs pressed tightly together. 

She squeaks quietly and buries her face into Yaz's shoulder when she shifts her hips slightly, "Don't- don't move yet," she says, voice slightly muffled. 

"Do you want to stop?" Yaz asks as she gently strokes at her hair.

"No, just give me a moment, that's all." 

"Of course, thank you for letting me know." 

They sit for a moment, the Doctor focusing on the feeling of Yaz running her fingers through her hair, the warmth of her body and the pulse thrumming under her lips. She pulls back. 

"I'm ready now." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Yaz shifts her hands back to the Doctors hips, lifting her up just a fraction before lowering her back down slowly; the Doctor exhales, a soft, breathy  _ "oh"  _ escaping her lips as she loops her arms over Yaz's shoulders. 

"You okay?" Yaz asks softly, holding her close and pressing a kiss between her breasts. 

" _ Yes,"  _ comes the breathless reply, "Just- go slow, please"

Yaz scrapes her teeth against the curve of her breast, "I can do that," she says with a soft smile before gently thrusting her hips up.

The Doctors head tips forward, eyes screwed shut and biting down hard on her lip; the heat she feels building is like nothing she's ever felt before.

She feels Yaz's hands guide her back up and she whimpers at the slow and gentle rhythm that begins; she pushes her forehead against Yaz's. "Oh God,  _ Yaz, _ " she pants quietly, "Yaz,  _ please." _

"Please what?" Yaz asks, voice raw and breathy with  _ something  _ that makes the Doctor gasp

" _ Harder. _ "

"You sure?" 

" _ Yes,  _ Yaz please just-" the Doctor cuts herself off with a surprised gasp as Yaz cups her hands under her thighs and pushes them both off the edge of the bed. 

Her eyes widen as the toy shifts inside her in an unexpected way and she claws red marks into Yaz's shoulders with a moan that makes her own face flush red.

Yaz slips the toy free slowly, causing the Doctor to whine in disappointment. It radiates a warmth from where it's pressed between them, although the moment doesn't last long as Yaz tilts them both into the mattress gently - the Doctor on her back while Yaz kneels between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," Yaz whispers, practically crawling her way up the Doctors body. "Lying here like this." She gently strokes her cheek with the tips of her fingers. 

" _ Please,"  _ she pleads "I want you."

"Good girl," Yaz murmurs as she lines the toy back. "So well-mannered.” She smiles at the gasp the Doctor lets out when she pushes back in. 

The Doctor groans as she hooks her feet around Yaz's hips, digging in her heels and pulling her in closer,  _ deeper _ . Yaz obeys the silent command and thrusts in harder and faster. She bites down hard on the Doctor's shoulder when she tilts her head to allow more access. 

"Oh, God," the Doctor moans out as the heat she feels becomes almost unbearable, coiling deep and tight within her.

"Not yet," Yaz whispers into her ear before nipping at it softly, smirking at the disappointed groan she gets in response.

"Yaz,  _ please _ , I don't think I can-" she's cut off by a firm kiss as Yaz slows the rhythm of her hips.

" _ Not yet, _ " she repeats firmly before pressing a kiss to her throat.

The Doctor whines as Yaz changes from slow to fast once again, building her back up to the edge that had just faded, then, almost as if Yaz sensed it, she slowed back down.

"Just a bit longer," she purrs as the Doctor makes a frustrated noise.

" _ Please,"  _ she begs as Yaz runs a thumb over her nipple, the air beginning to feel hot and thick and her eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

Yaz hums softly, almost as if she's pretending to consider it; her hand slides down, stopping just where the Doctor wants her to be and circles her clit softly as she slows her thrusts down to match. "Cum for me."

And the Doctor does, her vision exploding into stars and gasping her pleasure back into the air. 

When she finally comes back to herself, Yaz is hovering over her, smiling softly and stroking her damp hair from her forehead. "You okay?" she asks and the Doctor feels a twinge that has nothing to do with the toy that Yaz is slowly pulling out. 

"Yeah," she murmurs, softly grumbling when she tries to cuddle into Yaz but instead gets jostled as she struggles to undo the straps.

There's a thud as the toy hits the floor next to their bed.

The Doctor presses a soft kiss to her jaw. "We'll have to do that again," she says with a yawn, smiling when Yaz's chest shakes with quiet laughter. 

"Alright," Yaz says with amusement. "Now go to sleep.”

"But what about you? You didn't finish."

"There's always next time," she says slyly

"Mmmm, you're right," the Doctor says as she starts to drift off. “Maybe I'll wear it next time." 

She's asleep before she hears Yaz spluttering in surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
